(Mai)ndella Effect
by DeathWriter97
Summary: Oliver is plagued with false memories. Gene is pouting. Lin is moping. The professors are being weird. And who is Mai?
1. In Another Life

**"In Another Life"**

It was early in the morning when the dejavu set in. Oliver kept telling himself that it was his predictable schedule playing tricks with his brain. Everything that had occurred up to that point was routine.

It wasn't until he and Gene sat down to breakfast with their parents that it really made itself known. The antsy mannerisms of his twin felt more like a distant memory. The oncoming question echoed inside his brain before it left the teen's lips.

_"Mother, Father, may I go to Japan this summer?"_

As Eugene hadn't sent the message via their telepathic link, Oliver wondered at how he knew exactly what he was going to say. It was as if he'd already watched the whole scene play out once before. He could even predict their parents' reactions.

Mother would be cautious, but not too quick to dissuade him. She knew it would be an educational (and possibly enlightening) experience. Father would automatically be excited by the prospect. The possibilities of things he could research were far too enticing to be dashed by a little thing like worry.

His prediction, however, turned out to be wrong. Instead of thinking it over and asking carefully worded questions, Mother went silent. Her normally glowing face went deathly pale. A resounding negative fell from their stone faced father's mouth.

And the dejavu broke.

Oliver was talented in post-cognitive visions, so he wasn't surprised that his attempt to guess the future was wrong. Something still felt off, though. The feeling of seeing a familiar scene - with an alternate ending - didn't simply disappear.

He tried to explain it away. Perhaps, because he and Gene had discussed it before hand, he had dreamt about it. The memory of that dream was what he was really recalling. He accepted this theory and moved on. There was no point in wasting time on something he had no evidence of.

For the several months after, there were no more moments of dejavu. There were, however, several pouting sessions, a number of complaints, and increasingly weird behavior of those around them. Father was adamant he wasn't going to change his mind. Mother would get a little teary every now and then. Sometimes, Father would join her.

But the one who was acting most out of character would have to be Lin. He was quiet - well, quieter than normal. And he'd lose focus often. He used to be one of the most observant people Oliver knew. Lately, however, he couldn't even hear what the person across from him was saying. His mind was far away from their English abode.

Madoka appeared to be the only other sane one in their group. No, wait, correction: she was the only other one that was acting normal by her standards. The woman was far from sane.

She had taken Gene's side in the whole Japan Fiasco, as Oliver knew she would. She even went so far as to try and change Father's mind. Her efforts were, naturally, futile. This, Oliver also knew would happen. She did her best to comfort poor Gene in the aftermath.

Oliver had already done his best to do so, but there was only so much he could say. He'd pointed out all the logical advantages of not going. He'd offered solace in knowing he'd be able to go in three or four years - when they were legally adults. He had exhausted his crumpets of sympathy. And Lin just avoided the whole topic.

Madoka was better at dealing with it. Or maybe she was better at enabling him. Either way, Gene wasn't filing his complaints with Oliver anymore.

She did set him up with a news site that was constantly streaming real time news from Japan. It also had news articles from several Japanese papers. Gene was often checking up on it over the next few years.

Oliver didn't really understand it. Eugene said it helped to fill an empty hole he felt in his heart. Oliver felt that empty, hollow feeling, too. But with every news story and article Gene shared, it only felt bigger.

There was something odd, though. The people who were so adamant about Gene staying put were eager to hear whatever news bit he had to share about the place they'd banned him from. Even Lin payed attention during this relay of information. And that man hated (most of) the Japanese.

One particular article had caught his rapt attention. It was Oliver who had called on him to read it. Eugene had obviously shared it with him previously. But this article primarily stood out to Oliver in a way none of the others really had.

It was a short story, with maybe three or four paragraphs and a picture. The picture looked like a blazing inferno of a place he'd swore he'd never heard of. But it sounded so familiar. With just a glance, he could picture odd shaped rooms and he could distinctly smell blood. He could hear a heart wrenching scream echoing in his head.

Then, he read the story attached to the picture. He just knew that he'd already read this some years prior. He could recall sitting in an office with the paper in his hands. He reached for his tea cup only to find it empty. So, he called...

He called out for someone to get him more tea. But who? He had yet to have his own office. And even if he was the son of two highly esteemed professors, he still had to make his own tea. Besides, there were very few people he'd trust to make his tea. He had a very particular taste.

Still, this memory didn't change the fact that the article was dated last week and not several years ago. So, why was he having a vague memory that couldn't exist?

Lin was no help. He took one look at the article and went white as a ghost. His whole body trembled and his eyes held a fear the Oliver had never seen before. He retired quickly. But not before making both boys promise not to share this information with their parents.

For the next few months, Lin was primarily holed up in his room. He'd come out briefly, for work and the twins' training. He only seemed to eat when Mother made him.

His sudden behavior was under intense scrutiny from those around him. Although, Oliver tried not to seem too concerned. He was sure that it would pass soon enough. It wasn't as though anyone had died. All his family members and close friends were still alive. All that he had found in his research, anyways.

Mother appeared to be the only one who knew what he was going through. Gene and Madoka had been told off by her on more than one occasion. She'd tear up everytime they'd push for information, "If you only knew..."

Having already checked off dead loved ones, Oliver went a different route: jilted lover. Oliver had never seen Lin with a romantic interest, but that didn't mean much. He tuned out things of _that _nature.

The only assumption left was that Lin was suffering from heartbreak. For Lin to be reacting in such way meant that whatever attachment he'd formed was particularly serious. For him, anyways. But perhaps the lady didn't feel the same.

Or perhaps, she led him to believe she did until evidence proved otherwise. Or she couldn't continue in the relationship anymore once she realized how big a priority his work was. Or maybe he'd played it safe until it was too late and the poor girl never knew the intensity of his feelings.

It wasn't Madoka. For that, Oliver was grateful. He had a hard enough time processing a mopey Lin. He couldn't handle a guilty Madoka on top of it. He did not want to be in the middle of _that _relationship mess.

But Madoka was frustratingly in the dark, as well. She and Gene had been hashing out different theories for weeks. They're ideas started out much like Oliver's, but they always seemed to snowball from there.

The most far fetched was that the mysterious 'she' had thrown him out of their shared apartment. She'd gone so far as to change the locks and move another man in. This theory was missing one thing: logic. For one thing, Lin lived inhouse, with the Davis family.

Another fact, one that disputed almost all of their theories, was that Lin had little free time. Even during his non-working hours, he stayed in their presence. On a rare occasion, he'd visit his own family. But even then, there was no appearance of anyone who wasn't familial.

Of course, this didn't stop the speculation. Madoka and Gene would have a new explanation every week. They'd build on it until it reached ridiculous heights. Then, they'd move on to the next one.

This happened until winter holidays came and went. Lin returned to his family briefly while the Davis family had their own private tradition. Christmas had the same bittersweet feeling that it had for the past couple years.

Oliver figured it was just part of getting older. He was no longer a child, so the magic was gone. But the extra stocking Mother hung and an empty chair at the table called out to him, begging to be filled. As if they'd been used before.

Logically, he knew this was impossible. Another person had never participated in the family's private Christmas time. In the company party and whatever charity event his parents came up with that year, maybe. But never family time. Even Lin and Madoka had their own families to go to during this time.

So, why did it feel like something was missing? Like _someone _was missing?

After the holidays, everyone came back and went to work once again. For the first week, Lin continued to mope in his room. Madoka and Gene had lost interest and moved on to more distracting things.

They'd taken to reading those Japanese news articles and dissecting them for paranormal aspects. The first few they managed to do quietly all by themselves. Eventually, however, they called on Oliver for assistance. Because it wasn't like he was busy doing actual work or anything.

The article this time was the conclusion of a missing person's case that had gone cold. A young woman happened to visit a Catholic church on Christmas. She glanced up and noticed something strange hiding behind one of the statues that decorated the church's entrance. The strange thing was the body of a young boy who had been missing for twenty odd years.

The story itself seemed innocent. If taken at face value. But there were a few details that were not mentioned (but not entirely hidden, either). One of the pictures attached featured a familiar face. A face that cast doubt on the 'totally nothing supernatural to see here' story.

Masako Hara, although not mentioned in the story, was pictured playing with a few kids in the snow. Ms. Hara was a psychic medium in Japan. Oliver and Gene had the opportunity to meet her once during a Society for Paranormal Research event.

She'd been dressed in a traditional Kimono. If the picture and her show were anything to go by, this was her normal way to dress. But that was not why she stuck in Oliver's memory.

It was a look in her eyes, directed right at him. A question posed that he knew he'd heard her ask before, _"Have I seen you somewhere before?"_

He answered logically, _"No, I don't believe we've ever met."_

She'd lifted her sleeve up to cover her mouth. It didn't conceal the slight uptick of her brow. _"I see,"_

In that brief moment, Oliver swore he smelled chalk dust and mildew. He could feel a trembling hand gripping the back of his shirt. But the sights and smells of the busy convention soon shattered the vision. He and Hara both went their seperate ways.

She'd returned to Japan. And she just so happened to be there when a twenty year old body was discovered.

"It doesn't say she had anything to do with it," Oliver pointed out, not wanting to take part in their conspiracy theories.

"Yes, but if you look at this picture, she seems pretty close to the girl who did," Madoka grinned.

She scrolled down to another picture of the medium playing with the kids. This time she had a blond haired priest and a petite brunette joining her. Oliver froze.

Images of the brunette flooded his brain. Her bright smile. Her big, brown eyes damp with tears. Her cheeks flushed in anger; in embarrassment; in excitement.

Everything hit him with full force, like a vision. But he had nothing to get a read on. His hands were empty. His skin made contact with nothing but his own clothes.

"What did it say her name was?" His voice was but a whisper. He could feel Gene prodding, attempting to pick his brain telepathically. He ignored it.

"Let's see," Madoka scrolled through again. "Ah, here it is, _Mai Taniyama_."

"Mai, tea,"

_"Did you catch that? Mai?"_

**"Mai, wake up,"**

"MAI!"

_"Mai? Where is Mai?"_

* * *

Another few months passed after 'the incident'. The one where Oliver promptly fainted after reading the news article. He was no closer to unraveling the strange memories of a girl he'd never met.

Lin, however, was noticeably better. He spent more time out of his room. He even partook in Madoka and Gene's conspiracy game sometimes. On occasion, he even smiled.

Oliver had a strong suspicion that Lin's sudden comeback and the mystery of Mai were linked. He didn't know how'd he'd come to this conclusion. There was no concrete evidence to lead to it. But there was also no evidence to the contrary.

Mother and Father also seemed to be in good spirits. Mother would bustle about the house cheerfully. She cleaned as though she was preparing for some honored guest. Father was also, secretivly, preparing something. Whatever it was, he was quite determined. He was so determined, he flew out of the country to some undisclosed location.

It'd be another month before they'd find out why. Then Mother would announce an upcoming new addition to their home. But unlike most new additions, this one wouldn't be a swaddled baby (or fur baby, in some cases).

It was going to be a seventeen year old girl. Her name was not given. Neither was the reason for her arrival. The only information they'd received was that she was from Japan and she was in the process of being adopted. That was it.

In the next week or so, a stranger was going to come live in their happy abode. And they knew next to nothing about her.

Gene was excited. Madoka was already making guesses as to what kind of girl she was. Lin was busy helping Mother get things ready with an interesting burst of energy.

That left Oliver alone to ponder the hazardous effects this new development could bring. Where did they find this girl? Online? Is it possible she's after their money? Is she scamming them?

Regardless of Mother's bleeding heart, surely they'd take care not to fall in an adoption scam. There had to be a reason they were so eager to bring her into their home.

She must have some supernatural ability of some sort. It was probably life threatening, too - if their rapid response was anything to go by. If it was anything like when the twins were adopted, the first few day were going to be chaos. But Oliver had no doubt they'd be able to get her abilities under control. Whatever they may be.

With this many talented and trained paranormal researchers, the odds were in their favor. Still, it wouldn't hurt to be prepared. While everyone else was running around gossiping and fixing things, Oliver decided to do some studying.

The week was almost over. Father had already flown back in ahead of time. An unfortunate Society event was occurring the day before the new addition was to arrive. The reluctant professors were both on the roster for that night's speeches. It was too late to back out.

Lin and Gene were debating on going or just staying home. Luckily, Madoka seemed to have a rare moment of sanity and talked them into going. The anticipation of the next day was making them antsy and they needed a distraction. And Oliver needed a break.

He had the house all to himself. Finally, he could do his studies in peace. He wasn't sure what could be ailing his new sister (thanks to the total lack of information), so he wanted to brush up any possibly life threatening abilities he could think of. He had just finished skimming through a book on psychokenesis and was about to start one on astral projection. Before he began, he took a sip of his Earl Grey and closed his eyes.

But just then, he heard a sound at the door. It was the distinct sound of a key turning the lock. It was followed by the pop of the door opening. That sound was followed by the jingle of said keys hitting the ground. Then, came a string of complaints.

The noise immediately transferred him to a different place and time. The tea on his tongue tasted bitter. The fear in his heart weighed heavier. _"Mai, you're late. Tea."_

_"I know, I know. I'm sorry,"_

"I'm sorry," the familiar voice floated over to him, bringing him back to reality.

He opened his eyes to find a petite brunette standing in front of him. Her brown eyes bore into his dark blue. The warmth in hers was likely a stark contrast to the chill in his. She studied him cautiously and he did the same.

"Mai," the name fell from his lips as if been the millionth time and not the first.

She deflated in relief as tears formed in her eyes, "Naru!"

_"Naru, you narcissistic jerk!"_

"Naru! Help!"

**"Naru, I'm scared,"**

_"No, Naru! You can't do this. Come on, I need you. Wake up, Naru! NARU!"_

"Who - who are you?"

She froze. And then she gave him a heartbreaking smile. She knew something like this would happen. And she hated it.

He could see all this on her face. He could read her like one of his favorite books. Like an old friend.

"I'm your new sister, Mai Taniyama," she bit out as more tears flowed down her face. "Well, I guess I'm Mai Davis, now."

Who _were _you? He wanted to scream at her, despite never having the urge before. Instead, he stood up and calmly said, "Let me show you to your room."

"That's okay!" she shouted. Oddly enough, he didn't flinch. "I already know where it is. You can continue with what you were doing. I won't disturb you anymore."

She grabbed her suitcases and started in the right direction. He turned to stop her, because there was no logical way she knew where her room was. She'd never set foot in this house - not in this reality.

But as he caught a glimpse of her entering the brightly lit hallway, his dejavu returned. Her back was to him as she clumsily pushed and pulled at her suitcases. The combined weight was more than she should've been carrying. But he wanted to see how far he could push her before giving in and helping her.

At that time, she'd turned back. The tears in her eyes had told him he'd pushed too hard. He knew she was having a hard time adjusting. She'd left behind her friends and the only home she'd ever known. All to try and help soften the Gene sized hole in his family.

_The Gene sized hole? _But Gene was still very much around. He'd never left, much to his disappointment.

Why did Oliver feel like he'd lost him? A quick glance down their mental connection gave him comfort. He was there. He was bored out of his mind, just as Oliver had left him hours ago when he'd blocked him.

_A dark road skirting a lake. Visibility low. Bright lights coming fast. Too fast. Pain. Squealing brakes. Footsteps. Footsteps receding. More pain. Unbearable pain. Ice cold water. Can't breathe._

_Vision green. Black shirt in a death grip - Gene's shirt. Objects flying around the room._

_"Noll! Noll!"_

"Naru!"

Mai had come back. She had one hand on his back and the other held up defensively. In a twist of irony, she had to use it to deflect the book on psychokenesis.

The fear on her face broke whatever spell he was under. He slipped back in control. The tension dissipated and any hovering objects fell to the floor. His exhaustion kicked in immediately.

"Are you okay?"

_"What were you thinking? Do you know how worried we were? You could've died!"_

"No," he ground out. He pulled himself up into the chair he sat in earlier. He gave her a level stare, attempting to salvage a bit of his dignity. "We've met before."

The eyes that had been assessing the damage snapped back to his. They scrutinized him for a minute before looking away again. Confusion colored her features as she thought up an answer.

"Yes. . . and no," she drawled out. Her hands were unconsciously moving in front of her.

"Which is it? Yes or no?"

"We've met. . . in another life?" She bit her lip, refusing to meet his gaze.

"In another life?"

"Yes?"

"You seem unsure,"

"No!" She shouted, her eyes finding his. Finally.

"Please, by all means, explain yourself. Explain why I have vague memories of you that cannot possibly exist,"

"They did exist at one time," she bit her lip again. She wrung her fingers together. "Until I messed up the timeline."

"You messed up the timeline? How exactly did you manage such a feat?" While Oliver wasn't a complete skeptic for all things time travel, he knew the science was primitive at best. The idea that this girl in front of him had succeeded in it seemed impossible.

"Well, messed up isn't quite right. Changed might be a better fit," Mai mused, skirting around the real issue.

"How?" His patience could only last so long.

"For the better, of course!" Mai quipped back. Although, it seemed as though it was more of a reminder to herself.

Oliver closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Mai!"

"You died!" She burst out, with tears streaming again. "And I had to watch as Mum and Dad lost both their children and Koujo lost another friend. And I couldn't handle losing someone else. And you and dad and I had been reading up on astral projection and if I could project myself back in time then maybe there was something in me to change the history. I know you promised me not to try, but you weren't there. So, I did it anyways. And it worked. But I went too far back. But Gene never came to Japan, so he lived. But no one remembered me - at least I _thought_ no one remembered me. Then, about a month ago Dad pops up saying they've been trying to find me all these years. So, he arranges it so that I can come back home. But the flight gets switched to an earlier one and I decide to let myself in since no one was home. But you're home. But you don't remember me and the very sight of me triggers some psychic fit and ... and ..."

Oliver stood up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. With his free hand, he awkwardly patted her head. This was the way he'd comfort Gene when words wouldn't work. If nothing else, it usually made him laugh.

It seemed no different this time. The petite girl breathed a small chuckle, "Thank you, Naru."

Naru pulled away from her. But not because he was uncomfortable, as was his usual reason. He was surprisingly okay with her being in his bubble.

"I understood very little of what you just said," Oliver admitted. "I hope in time, you'll be able to explain it in greater - perhaps more intelligible - detail. But I think tonight I need to sleep on it."

"Or just sleep, in general," Mai muttered, once again eyeing the chaos surrounding them.

She didn't seem put off by what he could do. Nor did she seem scared. Just concerned about his well being in the aftermath.

He surmised she was familiar with his outbursts. Which must've meant they were quite close - in her reality, anyways.

"What were we?" he cautiously asked.

She smiled sadly, gazing off in the distance. "We were family. You were like an annoying brother to me. But occasionally, you showed a sweet side."

"I'm sorry, I don't remember this,"

"I'm not," she smiled again. The meaning of her words still didn't fully register. "I'd do all this again, if it meant you were alive and well."

He'd died. That's what she said earlier. His parents' had lost both their children. Which meant Gene had died as well. And, supposedly, she changed all that. At the cost of her presence in their life. At their presence in hers.

Gene had died first, after going to Japan. Which is why he remembered a warmer response to his request - and why the response was so severe this time. Back then, he'd found out through a vision, after picking up Gene's shirt. He and Lin had gone to Japan to find his brother's body.

It was there he met Mai. And Hara. And several other faces that were only kind of familiar: a blond priest, a rockstar monk, a flashy miko, and a bespectacled student. There were others, but they were blurry.

Those five people (with Hara included) stuck with him. But in every 'memory' of them, they were with Mai. It seemed that, without Mai, there was no group.

They found Gene's body. He and Lin left Japan behind. But they returned for her. They brought her home. Mother and Father took her in as their own - gave her the family she'd lost.

But that's where it stopped for him. His memories of his supposed death were nonexistent. The few he had to piece everything together were sketchy at best.

Hopefully, she'd be able to explain the missing holes. Hopefully, they'd have plenty of time for him to wrap his brain around this mystery. But if the bone crushing hug Mother was giving her was anything to go by, she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

**A/N: **Hello, everyone! I'm back. This is a concept I'd been mulling over for awhile, but it was originally going to be multiple chapters and from Mai's point of view. But I knew that project would never get finished, so it never got started. But the idea just wouldn't go away. So, here we are with a different (more condensed) version from Naru's side. I hope you enjoyed it. And I'm sorry if my timeline is off on any of it, I wrote it on my phone with only my faulty memory as a guide. Or maybe they're just memories from another reality? o.O

Thank you for reading!


	2. I Miss You

**A/N: **I didn't feel like the story was complete. I really wanted to show the more emotional side of what happened, so here it is. Here's Lin's version of events! Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed! I hope you like this next part.

Warning: There is a brief mention of suicide (and death), but nothing detailed or graphic. It shouldn't be triggering, but here's a warning, just in case.

Also: I don't own Ghost Hunt...

**To Futuristic Typewriter: **Thank you! It's a fun concept that I wish I had the gumption to do a multi-chapter of. But I'm happy to hear that the one-shot did it some justice. Thank you for taking the time to read it!

**Pt. 2: Will You Come Home and Stop This Pain Tonight**

Koujo couldn't remember how he made to his bed. He remembered Mai turning to him with tears in her eyes. He remembered an apology falling from her lips. He remembered watching as she fell.

He heard Luella's scream as he rushed towards Mai. He held her body, already cold. He searched for her pulse. Nothing. Then, everything went dark.

He didn't remember how he made it to bed, but he knew he didn't want to leave it. The longer he laid there, the longer he could pretend that it was just a bad dream. Mai and Naru weren't gone. They were just downstairs. Probably starting another argument.

They were always arguing. Like a real brother-sister duo. But also like real siblings, if someone tried to hurt the other, there'd be hell to pay. Even if that 'someone' was fate.

Naru's death was an accident. He over exerted himself in an effort to save her. Her death was practically suicide. In her grief, she performed an experiment that had little chance of success to try and bring him back.

It was so like them. To protect each other or those around them by charging headfirst into the problem. Forget the consequences. It wasn't like they'd be around for them to matter anyways.

But Koujo would be left to deal with the aftermath. As would Martin and Luella. He still couldn't bear to face them yet. Their pain must've been beyond what he could imagine.

It was hard, losing Gene. But all three of them were gone now. Just gone.

He really needed to get out of bed. He needed to be there for Luella and Martin. They needed him. They needed each other.

Dragging himself out of bed, he slowly prepared for the day ahead. By the time he'd make it downstairs, breakfast would probably be over. Not that anyone would feel like eating, anyways. He knew he certainly didn't.

He exited his bedroom and stopped. Across from his room was the twins' bedroom. And beside that was Mai's room. How many times had he passed these two rooms and took comfort in knowing they were safe inside? Would he ever feel comforted again?

He took four steps. One. Two. Three. Four. That's all it took to reach Mai's door. That's all it used to take to reach Mai.

When she first arrived to the English homestead, Koujo was happy. It hadn't felt right to leave her behind. But Japan wasn't home, either. He and Naru both had family in England. They had jobs; they had lives. But she was still a big part in all of it.

They had surprisingly managed to keep contact with her. Then, the professors got involved. The more they talked with her, the more smitten they became. Soon, they convinced her to come and live with them - as a family.

Mai seemed happy. Even though she missed their friends from Japan. She swore she didn't regret her decision. _"I'm sure I'll see them again."_

But she never would.

That was a call he dreaded to make. Despite the distance, she had continued her relationship with the others. They were all kept up to date through her. And now he'd have to be the one to inform them.

Warm, wet tears ran down his face, but he didn't care. His hand reached out for the doorknob. The cold metal kept him grounded.

He could recall the first time he'd opened this door. She'd been screaming. Another nightmare vision had tormented her. He hadn't thought anything of it when he burst through. It wasn't until everyone else had gone to their respective beds that he realized how it could've been perceived. Everyone had left him - alone - with her.

This had happened on many occasions. And these occasions were the only times he ever entered the room without expressed permission - or when the door was left shut.

There was no one left to permit entrance anymore. He turned the knob, hoping to find solace in the room where she once slept. He slowly opened the door. He steered himself for her familiar smell.

But the only smell that filled his nostrils was dust. Instead of her bed, an old treadmill stood in the center. Boxes cluttered the room. Boxes that Koujo was sure had been long since relocated.

All of Mai's things were just gone.

Koujo quickly shut the door and opened it again. The scene remained the same. He went over to the next door. He opened it cautiously.

This time, he was met with two beds. One was made up. The other was still a mess. A stack of books sat on one nightstand. A dirty sock was draped over the other. Some clothes were thrown haphazardly on the floor.

He hadn't seen the room in such a state since Gene had left. Naru had deep cleaned the place before his twin ever made it on the plane. He seemed to regret it later, but he never could pull himself to change it back.

It was possible that Luella had done so, in an effort to preserve the memory of them both. Or maybe Mai was the culprit. She would do anything she could to help ease the pain.

But that didn't explain why her stuff suddenly disappeared. It wasn't like the professors to just completely erase someone from their lives. They were more likely to leave everything as it was - almost like a shrine for the person who left.

So, why? Why was all Mai's stuff gone? Why was it like she never existed?

Koujo ran down the stairs now. He wasn't sure what he was thinking or doing. All he knew was that he wanted answers. However, his questions died before they made it to his tongue.

He barreled into the dining room, ready to demand where Mai was. But he stopped short. There, sitting at the table were four individuals. Martin Davis, Luella Davis, and two black haired twins. Two very dead, black haired twins.

"You're not going to Japan and that's final!" Martin announced gravely.

Gene quickly excused himself and Naru followed suit. They passed Koujo with so little as a glance. Which was probably for the best, as he was probably looking at them as if they were ghosts. But a quick once over from his shiki told him they were both very much alive.

Once they were gone, he turned back to the professors. Luella was white as a sheet, with tears in her eyes. Martin, equally dazed, had his hand protectively over hers. They looked up when Koujo approached the table.

"She did it," Martin breathed out, flabbergasted. "She brought them back. She really reversed the timeline."

The reality slowly sunk in. Both of the twins were alive. They were back and safe once again. They were home. They let the joy wash over them. The joy of having both twins under the same roof. Then, another more somber reality came to their minds.

Luella first looked to her husband. Then, she turned to Koujo with the saddest look in her eyes. The pain of losing her child mixed with her sympathy for what he lost - and it was heartbreaking.

"Where is she now?" Luella's voice cracked.

"We'll find her," Martin assured her. "We'll find her."

That task would prove easier said than done. Years would pass before they'd get even a crumpet of information. Those years would be full of false leads and empty stockings on the mantle. Every trace they followed seemed to go nowhere. They tried the school she used to be enrolled in, but they'd never heard of her. They'd tried the teacher she stayed with after her mother's death, but she'd long since left that place behind.

It was like she'd left no trace - like she never existed.

Still, they didn't give up hope. They continued to track down every wisp of information that might lead them to her. They listened to every news piece Gene relayed in hopes of catching something. All while trying to cherish every moment they had with those who were once lost.

It was strange, that the others had no memories of the girl who was had saved them. Who was an important piece of the very fabric that made them who they were. Originally, Koujo supposed they didn't remember her because they had already passed before she reversed the timeline. But Madoka was in the dark as well.

Only he, Martin, and Luella had any clue she existed. Maybe it was because they were all in the room when it happened. Maybe the intensity of her feelings at the time had bled into those she was closest to. The only thing he was sure of was the gaping hole her disappearance left in their lives - and in his heart.

Sometimes, he was pretty sure Naru felt it, too. He didn't know if the kid was picking up on the tension around him or if his memories of her were still there, suppressed. Koujo noticed his curiosity would pique whenever something related to Mai would pop up. Like when Masako Hara came for a special convention. Or when that dreadful article was released.

He'd called for Koujo to look at it because it seemed familiar to him. Koujo came immediately. He'd hoped, since Naru felt some familiarity with the piece, that meant it would bring him closer to finding Mai. He was not prepared for what he was about to read.

The article. The picture of the blazing inferno. The 'mysterious' fire. It was indeed familiar - too familiar. He immediately knew Mai was behind it. There was no other way it could've happened. Not without there being more articles related to suspicious deaths within the residence, at least.

All he could see was Mai, with her back against the wall. The horrendous demon centimeters from her face. His stomach churning smile. Her heartbreaking scream.

He'd been there to save her last time. There was no one to save her now. Most likely, she'd risked her own life to save those who were originally destined to become his victims. Her ashes were probably mixed with his.

The next few months were a blur. He had the twins keep the news bit from their parents. There was no reason to alarm them or to crush what little was left of Luella's hope. He, however, could barely continue. He'd show up for work; he'd eat what Luella made him. But it was just going through the motions. He'd lost all motivation. He'd lost her all over again.

The nightmares he'd gotten over back then returned with full force. But this time, she wasn't there to remind him that she was okay. She never knew how relieved he was to hear her enter that little office back in Japan. How he'd keep anxious watch on the time until she arrived - usually late.

She was really, really late.

He missed her. He needed her. He wanted her to walk through those doors and plop down bedside him like she'd never left. But she never did. The holidays came and went. Life continued to move around him, but he remained at a stand still.

Madoka and Gene had taken to weeding through Japanese articles for hidden paranormal aspects. He wasn't really sure why they were doing it, but he didn't mind. It kept them from making assumptions about his weird behavior - some of which hit a little too close to home.

He overheard them as they pulled Naru into their pointless scheme. They'd found a peculiar article that had something to do with a certain kimono wearing medium and wanted to gaze his reaction. Ever since his interesting reaction to meeting her, they tried to find anything they could on her. Usually, he was indifferent to those of the opposite sex (or anyone, really), unless he needed information from them. Koujo wasn't so sure he actually took an interest in _her _so much as what she represented. But he wasn't going to stop them.

He did, however, decide to join them this time. Although, he had no hope left for finding the one he wanted most, he still liked to know that the others were doing alright. He was a little late, though. Naru had already read most of the article by the time he'd made it out of hiding.

"It doesn't say she had anything to do with it," Naru pointed out quickly. He was probably in the middle of something and didn't want to be roped into their conspiracy nonsense.

"Yeah, but if you look at this picture, she seems pretty close to the girl who did," Madoka's words caught Koujo's attention. His heart was somewhere in his throat as he inched closer to the computer screen they crowded around. She scrolled through the pictures far too slowly for his taste. Then, Madoka stopped.

There she was. Standing with Father Brown and Hara, surrounded by children. A smile lit up her entire face - her beautiful, flushed face. She was alive. She existed. And now he knew where to find her.

Of course, he'd have to wait until Naru was feeling better - or at least awake again. The sudden shock of seeing her face had apparently been too much for him. Although, he still didn't seem to remember her fully. But that was a mystery for another day. Koujo had a more important mission to accomplish.

Luckily, Hara's contact information had been given the last time she was in the area. Through her, Martin was able to get Mai's information. It took a little bit of bribery, of course, but that was a small price to pay. With the medium's all expense paid trip to the Society's next event, he was going to be reunited with his daughter. It was still cheaper than than the private investigator he was about to hire. But it didn't matter, he was desperate to have her back.

Koujo felt the same. Of course, he'd have to wait a little longer. While Martin flew to Japan to start the process of bringing Mai home, he was left to take care of things in England. He didn't mind, though. He'd waited so long that a couple of months wouldn't break him. She was safe. That was all that mattered.

He was okay with waiting, but that didn't mean he was calm about it. He kept himself busy by helping Luella prepare for her arrival. Or at least, he tried. Luella had pretty much done most of it over the years. She'd redecorated Mai's room as close to the original as possible soon after that fateful day. She wanted to replace her wardrobe, but she wasn't sure what size Mai wore now or if her style was still what it was. That was fine with her, though. That just meant she'd have to plan another mother-daughter shopping trip.

That left little for Koujo to help with. So, although he still didn't understand it, he joined Madoka and Gene in their conspiracy games. It was distracting, if nothing else. The months went and soon they had some exciting news: Mai was officially coming home.

While the others mused about this new and 'sudden' arrival, Koujo started helping with the last minute details. All the years of doubt, and heartache, and pain were almost over. She was almost here. Suddenly, there was only one more day left.

Unfortunately, there was also a big Society event that day. Koujo was all for staying home and waiting out his anticipation in his own space. But Madoka thought it would be easier with the distraction of all the lecturers. Naru had even backed her up, "She's not going to appear any faster if you stay home and pace all night."

So, he went. And he was distracted, but it wasn't because of all the professors and investigators that spoke that night. Martin and Luella would have to forgive him for not remembering a single point they made. Although, he was pretty sure they didn't really remember much of what they said, either. The whole group didn't exactly have their heads in the game. They all worked on autopilot.

He was usually happy to go home after these events, but that was especially true this time. He didn't even care about the limited amount of sleep he'd get before he had to drive the professors to the airport. That just meant there were few hours left before he'd get to see her again. He was half tempted to just drive straight from the event to the airport, but he refrained. The others in the car might not be quite so eager as he was.

To the homestead they went. They arrived late - a little past midnight. They had left Naru hours ago, peacefully reading his books. So, they were unprepared for the messy state they walked in on. Couch cushions were strung across the living room. Books laid open on the floor. A broken vase lay shattered a few feet from the door.

But, most importantly, standing across the room was Naru - and Mai!

Naru looked a little pale, but not too bad considering. His outburst had apparently catastrophic. Then, there was Mai. Her back was to them. But he could still recognize her immediately. Her brown hair stopped just above her shoulders. She wore jeans and a sweater, prepared for the colder spring weather.

She didn't have time to turn around before Luella was attacking her for a hug. When he could finally see her face, there were tears of joy in her eyes. She was here.

He waited patiently as Luella squeezed the life out of her and as Martin hugged her close. He listened as she acquainted herself with the others. He followed her as she sent everyone to their beds, "We have all the time in the world! Let's get some sleep and I'll regale you with all my tales in the morning."

He carried her suitcases into her bedroom. He heard her say goodnight to the twins. He stayed in her room, waiting for her to enter. When she did, she was smiling.

She looked at him, content, happy, like there was no where else she'd rather be, "Hello again, Koujo."

He smiled back. Before taking those few strides to reach her and throwing his arms around her. He held her tightly in his arms, determined this time to never let her go. "Welcome home, Mai."


End file.
